


Desperation

by mariiguchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Forgotten movie, Hair-pulling, Horny Teenagers, Mild Smut, “Studying”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariiguchii/pseuds/mariiguchii
Summary: You decide to ditch studying and watch a movie at Iwaizumi’s, but the movie ends up watching y’all.OrYou and Iwaizumi get frisky in his apartment.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> —for my best friend >3<   
> hey hey :) This is my first time posting on archive so please bear with me. Don’t write fanfics at 1am 😃

You’re supposed to be studying. Yet here you are. In your boyfriends apartment. Watching a movie on the couch. The atmosphere feels tense as you look over to your boyfriend laying across from you. 

“Am I that interesting?” Iwa turns his head to look at you and smirks. 

You just realized you had been staring at him for longer than you anticipated. You don’t say a word yet the slight redness on your cheeks speak for themselves. 

“You’re blushing~” he leans closer to you. “guess it can’t be helped whe—“

“When you’re this hot?” You decide to play along and lean closer to him too. You look him dead in the eye, not breaking eye contact, as you take the blanket off your body and starting to slowly crawl towards Iwaizumi in a seductive way. 

You reach him and sit on his lap. Wrapping one arm around his neck and placing the other on his chest. You finally break eye contact to look down at your hand and slowly move your hand up and down his torso, caressing his body.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi takes his hand and pulls your face up to meet his gaze, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

“Or what?” You decide to experiment and move your hips up, feeling his semi hard. Iwaizumi slightly shudders under you then moves his hands to your thighs. You take this as a sign to move faster. Iwaizumi groans as you basically dry hump him, thrusting your hips back and forth. The friction of his dick on you bringing you waves of pleasure. You bite your lip trying to hold back a moan. 

“Let me hear those sweet sounds of yours y/n~,” Iwaizumi says as he moves his hands up to your hips, keeping you in place. You decide to tease him and stop moving. 

“I’m going to get a drink,” you casually get up and starting walking towards the kitchen like as if nothing just happened. You open the fridge and start “looking” for a drink when you feel a pair of hands aggressively grip your waist from behind. Iwaizumi turns you around and pulls your body closer to his. 

“Don’t think you can just get up and walk away leaving me in this state Y/n,” You feel his now fully erect dick pressing up against you. Again, you tease. 

“What do you mean Iwa?” You look up at him and meet his eyes, blown with lust. 

“F*ck Y/n.” In one swift move, he pushes your back against the wall and crashes his lips onto yours. Kissing you roughly. You’re taken back from his sudden action but immediately melt into the sloppy kiss. 

“Mmm~” The way his lips kiss yours with such force sends shivers down your spine. 

“Moan for me some more y/n,” Iwaizumi says in between the messy kiss. Your hands start to explore all over Iwaizumi body, feeling every muscle. He moves his hands to your back, pulling you even closer to his warm body. 

“You’re mine. All mine.” Iwaizumi growls. He knows you love it when he gets possessive. You feel the damp spot in between your legs get even wetter. Iwaizumi glides his tongue across your lips, asking for an entrance and you slightly open your mouth. Wasting no time he immediately darts his tongue into you, exploring your mouth. 

“Hajime~” You moan feeling his tongue aggressively entwining and untwining with yours. You feel your knees starting give out but you don’t want to stop. His hands roaming all throughout your body, the overwhelming sensation taking over.

Iwaizumi groans from hearing his name come out of your mouth, kissing you even harder. Out of breath, he grabs your hair and pulls your head back with force. Disconnecting his lips from yours leaving only a string of saliva left in between you too. Both of you are panting trying to catch each other’s breath after such a heated kiss. 

After you were finally able to breathe normally, you look up at Iwaizumi. Your hair all over the place, wrinkled shirt,   
and lips wet and plump from the kiss. You probably look crazy. Yet, Iwaizumi looks at you and smiles.

“You look so beautiful right now, you know that?” He says as he pushes a strand of hair behind your ear. Just as you were about to open your mouth to protest, he cuts you off. 

“But you would look so much better under me.” He winks and grabs your waist pressing your body close to his once more. 

“You want to continue this in bed darling?” Iwaizumi says in a low and hoarse voice making it hard decline.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> laugh out loud. hope that was enjoyable ;) Feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
